The present invention provides a collapsible portable container, and more particularly to such a container having collapsible loops twistable into contracted, compact configuration.
Loops having a spring characteristic and twistable into compact configurations are well known, these including vehicle windshield sunshades, and a visor of Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,208.
The collapsible container is useful in various activites, such as sports, camping, hiking, dog-walking, etc., wherein it is useful, and sometimes necessary, to have an available container for liquid or other material, particularly at sites where water or other contents are available.
The collapsible container according to the invention comprises upper and lower loops having spring characteristics, a flexible wall secured to and extending between the loops, a bottom formed by a web extending across a lower loop, with the loops with the webs thereon being twistable into a compact layered array by the manual grasping and twisting of opposite side portions of the loops.